Irken Invader Kim
by KittyTrina
Summary: Irken Invader Kim is Purple's little sister. After Being on a sugar high and killing a guard, Red sends her to Zim, on "vacation"
1. Default Chapter

Irken Invader Kim  
  
Disclaimer and notice..thingie...: I own Invader Kim. I think. If I don't, Im sorry, I guess I don't. But for the time being, I own Invader Kim. Jhonen Vasquez blessed the world with all of the other characters. Worship him now, worm babies.  
  
On the Massive...  
  
"Get her AWAYYYYYY!" One of the generals guarding the Tallest ran around in circles while a very small Irken clung to his back, holding little red pom poms and cheering. The other guards and scholars merely eyed him and walked away, too frightened to interfere. "Hey, you're fun! Can we play again tomorrow?!" The little Irken squeeked out in her annoying voice, leading the guard to a brain hemorage. "Oops!" She giggled and fixed her skirt, then waltzed into the Tallest's chamber. "Purrrr!" Purple looked over to the doorway and groaned. "Hello, Irken Invader Kim." She drug her pompoms on the ground while she ran over to him, jumped up, and latched herself around his waist. Purple let out a light squeek as she squeezed his squeedily spooch. "Can we play today.." She looked up at him with her giant blue orbs of eyes and whimpered as she lowered her antenna. Purple frowned, but nearly couldn't resist the look... "Your brother's very busy. But, I have the perfect playmate for you!" Purple turned around and nodded happily, thankful that Red came back from the cafeteria early. Red pulled another small invader up on a large screen. "You see, Kim, this is a very..Special Irken. Just. For. YOU." Invader Kim unlatched herself from Purple and ran to the screen. "What's his name! What's his name!?" She bounced happily. "Irken Invader Zim." Red grinned evilly while Purple caught his breath. "Now here's the coordinates, he's on a planet called.." Red thought a moment."Earth." He tapped to coordinates into a computer which put them into her voot cruiser. "Now, go on!" "Yayyy!" Invader Kim launced herself towards the cruiser while doing tiny cheers in excitement. She soon boarded her ship and Puple quickly launched her. He sunk down into his chair and Red pulled up a video game while holding a bag out to Purple. "Potato chips?"  
  
(AN)Whee..first fanfic..I hope I can finish it ^-^* well. write me reviews. 


	2. Travelling

Irken Invader Kim  
  
(AN!) I honestly dont expect reviews, but DO IT ANYWAYS! lol. If it's convenient. ^-~ BTW I have the entire story done, Im just wanting some feedback so I can change it if I need to..  
  
Disclaimer: I honestly don't own Invader Zim, though I'd like to. But, alas, it belongs to Jhonen Vasquez. (I do hope I spell that right.) I own Invader Kim. For the most part. And Pur.  
  
  
  
After a mere three day's flight Invader Kim came upon Earth. "Oh wow! Pur didnt tell me it would look so nice!" she did a little pompom swoosh and a little dance. Her recent candy high had worn off for the time being and she was feeling a little more normal. "Computer!" "Yes? I was playing solitare." "Locate..ZIM!" "Right away." After a few bleeps and bloops the computer printed out his location. "I want to land at his house." "Of course, Mistress." The computer refigured the landing coordinates and resumed it's game of solitare. Kim searched through a smaller computers memory as she looked for a suitable costume. "I need a S.I.R. unit...it says here human's have...pets." She quickly turned to a compartment and tore it open. There was a small S.I.R. that Tallest Red had given her once, so that she would leave Purple alone. She retrieved the small computer chip and popped it into the S.I.R.'s head.  
  
The small units eyes glowed a light purple, then reverted to a bright red. "Mistress!" "Hello. I'm Invader Kim." The S.I.R. processed the information and looked back to her. "Now, I'm not much for naming so, what name would you like?" "PUR! Mistress." "Oh! that works so well!!" The S.I.R. now PUR looked at his mistress oddly.  
  
"PUR, Have you ever cheered?" "No, Mistress." She handed PUR a pom pom and quickly loaded data into the robot. While Kim and PUR did a small cheer she was making for Zim, PUR tripped. "PUR, are you alright? What..oh silly me. Like, Duh, you're a robot." But it turned out PUR wasn't alright, The fall had damaged his data disk... "WHEE!" PUR did a small break dance on the floor while Kim watched happily. "That's the spirit PUR!" So the two danced together for a little while until Kim was quite worn out. "Okay, PUR. It's time to work. Computer, Get me an Earth costume for PUR. " "Right away." Kim waited impatiently as the computer put together a costume. "Mistress, PUR's costume will be ready momentarily. Have you picked yours?" "Quite. Number three." As the computer ejected PUR's costume it pulled up Kim's. It was much like Zim's in comparison. It was a light red colour, with sleeves and gloves, but where Zim's shirt quit, Her's trailed to the floor in pleats. She had artificial skin colouring and contacts that made her eyes a nice humanly blue. (AN: Humanly..eh. is that a word?) Her wig was brown and blonde, highlighted. Kim looked over the outfit. "Humans arent very cute are they." She looked over at PUR. PUR's outfit left him as a giant rat. "Oh cute!" "Mistress, Landing in 5 minutes." Kim put on the new disguise and held PUR in her lap as they approached their landing coordinates. "I hope Zim got the transmission I was coming..."  
  
' 


	3. An Irken, Human, and Android

Irken Invader Kim  
  
(Author notes of doom) Eh. yah. I love my three reviews. I love them good. (accept..I could do without flames...) REVIEW!! Ms Bitters will prolly be out of character too. I havent seen Zim in a while.  
  
Disclaimer: Jhonen owns everything. I own nothing. WAIT. PUR AND KIM ARE MINE! Although Im working on gaining dib...pllleasee I beg ;-;  
  
  
  
"And you'll all be doomed doomed doomed doomed..."  
  
Ms Bitters drooled on to the class about their failures and doom.  
  
"You hear that ZIM? You're DOOMED."  
  
"You are the one who is going to have dooming rained upon him, Dib-worm."  
  
"QUIET!"  
  
The class quieted momentarily then went back to what they had been doing before.  
  
"So, ZIM, are you planning another lame attempt at invading earth?"  
  
"No, Dib-human. I-"  
  
"ZIM! Quiet before I staple your tounge to the CEILING!"  
  
Zim was about to attempt a witty remark when the bell rang. Everyone rushed quickly out of the room. In the hallway Zim and Dib picked on eachother, attempted to dispose of eachother, and overall grew disgusted at eachother.  
  
Dib met Gaz outside on the steps after launching one last water balloon at Zim, while Zim snickered because he'd remembered to bathe in paste.  
  
"You're both morons."  
  
Gaz walked away while playing her gameslave, and Dib ranted about the world eventually bowing to him for stopping Zim. ~^~^~^~^~^~~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~~^~^~^~^~^~^~ "GIR!"  
  
Gir bounced into the room with a bee on a string.  
  
"Hiiii Master!" "GAH! WHAT IS THAT VILE EARTH-BEE DOING IN MY BASE! GET IT OUT! OUT OUT OUT!" Gir looked at zim blankly for a moment. "You want to hold him?" "OUT!" "okie DOKEY!" And with that Gir went outside with the bee, only causing mild destruction to the base. "Human-Stink-bees...it shall face its DOOM---" "incoming transmission" "Transmission? From my Tallest?" He quickly rode down into the base and looked to the screen, accepting the call. But it wasn't the tallest... "HI ZIMMY!" "BY THE TALLEST! KIM, GET OFF OF MY FREQUENCY!" "Just wanted to let you know I'm coming into town, though if and when you get this message, Ill probably already be there! Kim out!" "Noo!" Zim started hyperventillating. "Shes hoooorrrible... HORRIBLE!" "Intruder Alert!" "It had better not be the Dib-wor-" "Identity, Irken." Zim cringed slightly and hissed. "She's here..." ^___^^__^_^_^_^_^_^____^^__^_^_^ Yay..uh. sorry that took a long time...I kinda got bored with it..I'll finish..really!...*cough* Reviews? no...DO IT ANYWAYS! 


	4. Kim, Meet Dib

Irken Invader Kim  
  
AN)- Wooow. Im happy. O.o I shall write more for people who do not hate my writing abilities : D .... yeah now...if I could only get a life to go with the writing....  
  
Disclaimer! It belongs to Jhonen. Cept Kim...Pur...and Maybe someone new! ...Could Kim get a human buddy? LETS FIND OUT!  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kim and Pur stood outside of Zim's door, Pur talking to a lawn gnome, and Kim waiting impatiently for the door to open.  
  
"...hellllloooooo. are you the pizza mannnnn?"  
  
Kim turned and found GIR behind her with his bee on a string dragging on the ground lifelessly.  
  
"No, Im Invader Kim. Is Zim home now?"  
  
"Unfortunatly"  
  
Zim leaned in his doorway, with his costume thrown on him akwardly. One contact nearly attached itself to his wig, and he looked quite messy.  
  
"HIII MASTER! Ima gunna go play with PIG!"  
  
Kim looked at Gir akwardly, then noticed Pur getting sobby.  
  
"Go."  
  
The two let out a squeal and ran inside with a pig, while gir went on and on about the medical level, and how they could play doctor.  
  
The two Irkens stared at eachother for a moment, and then Kim launched herself at Zim.  
  
"WHEE!"  
  
"GET OFFFFFF OF MMEEEEEEE!" She held onto his backpod and Zim frantically ran inside, not shutting the door in his haste. -----------------  
  
"So, Zim, they're arriving? We'll see who takes over earth.." Dib looked through the window of Zim's base while Zim tied Kim to a chair.  
  
"Be quiet"  
  
"Gaz? What are you doing here?"  
  
"Dad wanted you to order me pizza. They know me by name and wont let me order. Something about nutrition"  
  
"Im busy saving the world"  
  
Gaz let out an irritated sigh, then walked up to Zim's door. ----- "Intruder alert, Specimen unknown."  
  
"You stay in that chair."  
  
"Z-I-M Zimmy is the best-- better than the rest....la la...rah rah.." Kim sang on in an annoying manner while Zim cursed to the past tallest.  
  
He let the door creak open and peered out.  
  
"Human! get OFF of my LAWN."  
  
"Dib is crawling in your window. Im Dooming him for not buying me Pizza."  
  
Gaz walked away.  
  
"Dib? IMPOSSIBLE!"  
  
"YAY! Thanks a lot, I think I was losing feeling in my antenna. Zim can be so rough you know?"  
  
"KIM! Dont talk to the Human worm baby!"  
  
Dib looked up worried as he'd been discovered. Zim narrowed his eyes and hissed.  
  
"get...out..earth-WORM.."  
  
"can I go? He's kinda cute lookin."  
  
Zim looked at her in disbelief, then snapped.  
  
"NO! SIT DOWN KIM! OUT DIB!"  
  
Dib edged to the door, fearing Zim's strange reaction, but was taking longer than zim wanted.  
  
"COMPUTER! INTRUDER ON HOUSE LEVEL"  
  
A mechantical arm picked Dib up by his trench coat and tossed him onto the lawn, where he landed and was chased out by lazer carrying gnomes.  
  
Zim slammed the door shut and grabbed Kim by the arm.  
  
"YOU have some EXPLAINING to do KIM." ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------  
  
Whee... I finished more. I like reviews. they make me happy. I dont remember how I was going to end this... (Ps. Thanks for reviewing before. I kinda laughed that I have any reviews at all. I feel all warm in my squeedily spooch.) 


End file.
